Something New
by h3ath3rCull3n
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett are sent to live with there father back in forks. what waits for them there, they haven't a clue. AH/AU.. OCC. Usual couples. ExR in the beginning but not for long.. BxE EmxR AxJ Rated M for Future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my alarm clock going off.

_Beep_.._Beep..Beep 6:45am_

I rolled over and almost knocked it of the night stand trying to shut the thing off. When I finally go it to shut up, I looked at the time. Shit. I thought that I set it earlier than that. Now I've only got 15 mins to get ready or else im going to be late to my first day at forks high.

I quickly jumped out of bed and instantly tripped over my own foot. Im the klumziest person u will meet, but only at the wrong time. When I dancing or playing sports you would never know that im a klutz. Running over to my closet I grabbed out my new clothes that my mother got for me before I left Phoenix, Arizona. The place i've called home for like 7 yrs, when my mom moved me and my brother Emmett there. But now she sent us to live with back in forks, Washington with our dad Charlie.

You see my mom, Renee and dad, Charlie divorced when I was 10 my brother was 11. She moved us back to her home town, where her mother was from. We only saw our dad once every summer, but in the last couple of years we stopped going to visit. I guess it was just because we where getting older and had part time jobs and because of our friends.

I pulled on my black skinny jeans, my twiggy t-shirt and my new black peep toe pumps. I then rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and throw my hair in a pony tail. As I headed back to my room I heard my brother calling me from down stairs.

"Bells! Hurry Up. We are gonna be late if you don't get ur ass down here now."

"im goin as fast as I can Emmett. Chill out." I hollered back at him, going into my room grabbing my bag and my sunglasses.

My brother can be so annoying at times, but I still love him. He's the only one I can trust. My mom is to busy trying to be a teenager herself to really take car of us. Always hanging on her new husband like I love sick puppy. The only reason we got new clothes and why we got new cars is cuz she felt guilty for sending us here.

_~flashback_~

"Bella and Emmett can you both come down here for a minute. I have some stuff I need to discuss with the both of you." My mom called for us.

Once we got down the stairs, she had us meet her in the living room. Me and Em gat each other the 'what the hell look'.

"Please sit down." She said.

"As both of you now Phil has to leave soon because baseball season will be starting and he's got to go to training."

Emmett decided to speak up. "Yeah we know, but what does that have to do with us??"

"well im going to be heading out with him and since your both still to young to take care of your selves im sending you to live with your father, Charlie in Forks."

"WHAT??" both Em and I yelled at the same time.

"What about or friends and our jobs?? I asked still shocked at what she just said.

"You can make new friends. Plus it won't be like your losing your old ones you just won't be able to see them every day. As for your jobs, you won't need them because I and Phil are going to give you both credit cards that you can use any time you need to."

"I don't see why we can't just stay here."

"Emmett you both now that I can't trust you two to stay here and not get into trouble. You will be throwing parties every night and you will skip school. I can't risk it."

"What if we refuse to go?" I all but yelled.

"If you to behave and just go along with this, Phil and I will get you both new cars."

"So you think you can just buy us off. So that you can go and have a happy little life with your new husband. Is that it."

"Bella you know that I love both of you so much, can't you just go along with this for me, both of you."

"Fine. Okay why not. I miss my dad anyways." Emmett agreed. We just gave in. I didn't want to fight with her anymore and neither did he.

"Thank you. I love my babies to much. Get dressed and let's go shopping. You can pick out your cars today and im going to take you shopping for clothes. Plus you can get anything you want."

What a mother huh? She just bribed us into going to stay with out dad in forks. The littlest boring town in the history of the united states, im sure.

_~End Flashback~_

So that's how I got here today.

Not having time for breakfast I grabbed an apple and headed out the door. I jumped into my brother's jeep.

"Finally, I thought you would never make it and I was about to leave without you." He said flying down the street to get to the high school.

"I can't wait till my car gets here." I mumbled under my breath.

My baby a black BMW 6 Series coupe. It suited me well but it hasn't arrived yet, so im stuck riding with my brother until then.

"Where here. First day in hell here we come" I said stepping out of the jeep.

Forks high here we come!


	2. Chapter 2

**As much as I wish I do I don't Own…Stephenie Meyer Owns…**

**I was thinking I might go Bella-Edward POV every other chapter.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up early today. I usually never get up early and im pretty much always late for class but this years different. This year im a senior and im Edward Freaking Cullen. So take that you Po-dunk town, Im out of here soon.

I got up quickly took a shower, and got dressed. I threw on so blue jeans and a white button up shirt. I went back into the bathroom to inspect myself in front of the mirror. Some say that im conceded but I say im just confident. I then grabbed my bag and went down stairs.

When I arrived in the kitchen my twin sister, Alice, was already there, eating a pop-tart and reading a fashion magazine. Sometimes I swear me and her are like day and night. She's a morning person and im a night person. She's so damn perky in the morning it almost makes me sick.

"Geez you're up early today." She said sarcastically

"Well this king has got a kingdom that he's got to get to. Ya know??"

I loved teasing her. She gets so mad when I act all big headed.

"Shut up! You aren't a king and I sure as hell don't see a kingdom. You know your to cocky for your own good?"

"Oh am I" I said back, turning around not even waiting for her response. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and took a seat next to her.

I've have been the football team captain since last year. Plus im the president of the student counsel and all the teachers love me because im a straight A student.

"Where's mom?" I asked

"She left earlier to New York. She won't be back until Friday."

Our parents are always busy. This can be kind of annoying. Don't get me wrong they are wonderful, supportive parents but sometimes I wish they wouldn't work so much, but with them gone we can pretty much do whatever the hell we want. That's why this weekend im throwing a back to school party.

We moved here during the summer before our sophomore year. My Father Carlisle got a job offer he couldn't refuse. He's the chief of medicine at forks hospital. My mother, Esme, is an interior designer. Here main office is in New York, so she takes a lot of business trips there and any where she works with her clients. Her clients are usually celebrities and famous people. I Love both my parents very much.

"Well I should have suspected that. I don't even know why I asked!"

Finishing up my cereal I put my bowl away.

"Im off. Do you need a ride or is J-Man Picking you up?" I asked her

"Im good on the ride and no jazz isn't picking me up. I can drive myself to school you know."

"Oh of course you can. But I thought that you two where attached at the hips." I joked with her.

"Fuck off!" she shouted running up the stairs.

I then headed out to my car. I love this car. It's a 2008 silver hatchback Volvo. I got it for my birthday last year. When I was seated and about to take off my phone started ringing in my pocket.

_But fate can't break this feeling inside_

_That's burning up through my veins.  
I really want you.  
I really want you.  
I really want you - now._

I knew that ringtone. I was my girlfriend, Rosalie; we have been going out for 6 months now. The only thing that bothers me about our relationship is that I feel like it's headed no where. I love her as a friend not really as a lover.

"Hey You" I answered

"Hey" was her response. She then quickly added are you going to pick me up today?"

"Yeah I'll be there soon. I just got into my car."

"Okay ill be waiting im ready now." She hung up.

Me and Rosalie Just up and decided that we where sick of all the boring people here in forks and took comfort in each other. I asked her on a date and it sort of went from there. We have been together ever since. We argue all the time now and its getting kind of old, but I can't hurt her, besides my sister and her brother jasper; she is my only best friend here. Now we just have lots of sex and don't talk to each other much.

Don't get me wrong the sex is amazing but I feel like we are just friends with benefits.

When I got to her house, I got out of my car to open her door, hey just because we fight a lot don't mean that Im not still a gentleman. Ha.

She came down the porch in a short white shirt, white wife beater, some yellow heels and she had a yellow bang on her shoulder. (**Link to outfits on profile.)**

She surprised me by running up to me and jumping on me giving me a hug and a kiss, but then she quickly got down and got into the car.

Closing her door I walked back around to my side and slide into my seat. About 10 mins later we arrived at the school. When we pulled up into our parking spot, Most of the other people here knew that these spots where reserved for us, we saw my sister and her boyfriend, jasper, making out with each other in between there cars.

I remember when Jasper confessed his feelings to me about my sister. I wasn't totally shocked.

_~flashback~_

Knock. Knock

'Its 8:00 in the morning. Who the hell is at my door this early? It better not be that skank from down the road who stalks me.' I thought to myself.

"Come in" I shouted, still half asleep.

"Hey Edward Man! I know it's early but I got to do this now while I still have the nerve to." He said Nervous.

"Oh hey Jasper! Yeah come in. what's up?" I asked but I bet you I can guess what this was all about.

"Well I don't really know how to tell you this so im just going to say it. I like your sister Alice and I want to ask her out!" he all but yelled.

"Is that it? You woke me up early on a Saturday to tell me that. I already knew that you liked her. I was just waiting for you to come and ask me man. And I got to say it's about damn time." I laughed at him.

"What? You knew that I liked her. And you just let me go around thinking that you didn't?" he was shocked.

"Well I knew you liked her because of the way you look at her, it's so obvious and from the way she looks at you; I can tell she likes you too. You to are perfect for each other. And so I approve. Plus I know that if I didn't approve you would still go after her. And lets just say im glad its you and not any of these jerks her in town."

"Thanks man. Im glad you approve and your right I would still go for her even if you said no. haha." He said.

"But being the big brother that I am, even if it's only by 4 mins I have to say that if you so much as make my sister cry I will cut of your balls and make you hurt much worse." I threatened him. No one hurts my sister. Even though I know he wont I still had to make it clean to him I wasn't playing.

"You wont have to hurt me if I make her cry ill probably end up hurting myself."

"Well let's hope that it never gets to that. Now get out of here before I change my mind." I teased him.

"Alright peace. See ya later."

_~End Flashback~_

They have been together ever since and that was a year and a half ago.

"Get a room you horny fuckers." I yelled at them.

They quickly detached themselves from each other and turned to us as we got out of my car.

"Hey I have to see you sucking face with my sister so you can deal with your PDA as well." Jasper said

"Hey Rose. Edward" Alice said

"Oh come on Alice you know that I love you right?" I asked her.

"Yeah but you can be a total prick sometimes."

"I was only teasing you sister dear." I said coyly. Trying to play innocent.

Alice being the nosey rosy she is decided to change the subject of our conversation.

"The chief kids start today. I can't wait to meet them. I heard that there's a girl she's in 11th grade and there's a boy who's a senior like me, you and jasper. She said speaking to me.

"And I think they are going to fit in with us real well."

"Most likely not." I said "they are the chief's kids."

"So that doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah it does. They are probably stuck up goody-to-shoes. They probably wouldn't know a good time if it hit them in the face." I spat back.

"Just wait. I usually prove you wrong anyway." She said convinced.

"Yeah Babe you know not to bet against Alice." Rose spoke up beside me. Not saying much all morning.

"Well whatever. We will see. Lets go class is starting soon." I grabbed rose hand and started walking to the school. Jasper and Alice followed close behind.

This year is going to be the best year. I got the hot girlfriend, the popularity everyone wants, and the grades most can't get. Nothing could be better and no one is going to take that from me.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**This is my first story, so Im still new to all this.**

**The Ringtone is James Blunt- I really want you**

**Thanks again for reading and ill try to update soon.**

**~H3ath3rCull3n~**


	3. Author noteSrry please Read!

**Okay im sorry there's no update but I kind of need some help. **

**Im looking for a beta and someone to help me write my story. I've got the new chapter almost complete but I don't know how I want to finish it. I've been stuck for a while now. If anyone wants to help me I would be more than grateful.**

**Please and thank you**

**~H3ath3rCull3n~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

After Em and I picked up our schedules we parted ways. Seeing as how im a junior and he's a senior.

My First class is tri. GOSH!! I hate math.

I went into the class room and walked up to the teacher's desk. Even though it was the beginning of a new year he still made me introduce myself to the class. I guess he also did it because I was late.

"Hi! Im Bella swan. I Just Moved her from Phoenix, Arizona"

"Alright thank you Miss. Swan! You make take a seat next to Miss. Stanley. Miss. Stanley will you please raise your hand?"

A girl with brown hair in the back of the room raised her hand. Guessing that it was her I made my way to the back of the class to take my seat.

As soon as I sat down she introduced herself to me. "Hi! Im Jessica" wow she sounded so damn fake with her preppy valley girl voice.

"Hey." Was all that I said, but I guess she took that as an invitation to start talking to me?

"So aren't people from Arizona supposed to be tan?"

"Yeah I guess that's why they kicked me out" (**Like my twilight ref... Haha. Lame i Know**)

"Haha that's too funny! Well since you're new and all I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

I didn't really like this girl but I figured since it was my first day and all that I might as well say yes. It isn't like I have to become her best friend. I was just a lunch invitation.

"Sure"

The sound of the bell made our conversation come to a quick end. I got up out of my seat and flew out of the class room. Then I heard Jessica shout. "Hey wait up!" so I slowed down. Damn it I was trying to get away from her.

"What class do you have next? Can I see your schedule we might have more classes together?"

'Gee I sure hope not' I thought to myself. She studied my schedule very carefully. Then she handed it back to me.

"Looks like we have 4th hour biology together and that works out great because then we can walk to lunch together."

"Okay cool" was all that I could say. I couldn't bring myself to speak to many words to this girl. I don't know why! "Well see ya" I turned and walked of to my second class of the day.

"Yeah see ya in 4th hour" she shouted but I continued to walk away.

2nd and 3rd hour seemed to go by really slow in 3rd I sat next to this girl who seemed shy and she was really quiet. But I didn't talk to her. I didn't really talk to anyone for that matter.

Then 4th hour came along I wasn't looking forward to talking to ditzy again but whatever. I wouldn't have to endure it for long right?

When I got into the class I walked strait to the back. I didn't see Jessica yet and for that I was grateful. There weren't many people in the class yet either but I guess that was because I was early.

'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EARLY?' I mentally shouted at myself, Im usually never early. Shit I usually skip class. Well seeing is how it's the first day and all I guess it can slide, but on the other note the only reason I used to skip class back home is because of James. James is my ex-boyfriend. The only reason im glad I moved here is because I had a chance to get away from him. He used to guilt me into skipping class. He would always say "come on baby we never get to spend any time together." What a piece of shit. But on that note, I don't want to think about him, so im not going to.

I pulled my I-pod out of my backpack. Just as I was about to turn it on someone sat down next to me. I looked over to see it was a baby faced, blue eyed, blonde haired boy.

"Hi! Im Mike Newton. You're the new girl right."

"Yeah my names Bella"

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella. How you liken forks so far?" He asked.

"Truthfully I hate it, it's to cold and wet."

He laughed at that "Yeah I guess would hate it being from a hot state and all."

I didn't really want to talk to him anymore and was glad that Jessica walked up to us and started talking to him. But every once in a while I would see her glaring at me. Why? I don't know maybe she liked him and though that I was trying to move in on her territory. Haha that would be funny and so far from the truth.

Just after the bell rang, the teacher walked in and told us to take a seat.

"The person that you're sitting next to will be your lab partner for the whole year"

You have got to be kidding me. I get no good luck anymore. But really did I ever get any good luck. No.

She gave us our assignment and then let up be. Mike would not stop talking and asking me all kinds of questions. At first he was alright but now he's just plain annoying and he won't stop flirting. 'Someone get this boy away from me' I wanted to shout.

When the bell rang signaling that it was lunch time, Jessica and I walked together like she said we would. She stood in line with me. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So you have a thing for mike?" she asked almost glaring at me.

Her question shocked me.

"No! He seems nice but he's not my type. Plus im not looking to date right now." You could visibly see her relax after that.

After we got our food. I just got an orange, bottle of water and a bag of chips. We headed into the cafeteria . Jessica than began to point of the tables and the clicks that sat at them.

She pointed to the table that we where going to sit at and it was already almost full. I remembered seeing a few of these people in some of my classes.

"Hey everyone this is Bella. Bella that's Lauren, she's my best friend." Lauren Just glared at me. Wonder what her problem was.

"That's Eric, Tyler and of course you already know Mike." All the boys just stared at me.

"And this is Angela, she's really shy and quiet, but she's a good friend."

"Hey Bella." Was all that Angela said.

I finished saying hi to everyone and took my seat. 5 mins later my brother walked in with a group of guys. They where all muscular like him so I figured that they where on the football team.

When they sat down at a table I decided that I would go say hi to him. So I got up told them. "I'll be right back im going to go say hi to my brother." Then I just walked away.

I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

"I don't know maybe Santa Claus?" he said sarcastically.

"Well I don't know bout you but I don't sound like Santa, let alone look like him."

All the guys at the table started laughing.

"So what do I owe for this visit sister dear?"

"Nothin. I just wanted to see how your first day in this hell hole was doin?"

"Not to bad. How bout yourself?"

"It's going pretty good. All except for this one guy who annoys the shit out of me."

One of the guys that was sitting with my brother spoke up and said "let me guess? Mike Newton?"

"Yeah. I guess yall know him then?"

"Because he's a creep who hits on a lot of girls and the only one who really wants anything to do with him is Jessica. But he doesn't take the hint. EVER." He said adding. "Im Josh by the Way." With a slight grin.

Then he turned to My Big Bro and gave him the look as if to say 'aren't you gonna introduce us'. I guess something clicked in his brain because he said "oh yeah. Guys this is my sister Bella. Bella this is Josh, Ashton, Evan, Laurent and Seth."

I got a couple hi and heys from them. They acted as if they never talked to a girl before and believe me I was nothing special. Just plain old Bella.

"Well im gonna go back to sit at my table.

"Who are you sitting with?" Josh asked curiously

"Unfortunately, Jessica Stanley and her friends, which includes Mike Newton. I said with disgust.

"if I where you id stay away from her she's known as the school slut and cant take you down with her as fast as you got here." Josh said.

"You can always sit with us!" Ashton intercepted.

"Okay. Well let me go get my stuff and at least tell them bye."

"Ill go with you just incase mike tries to hit on you or hurt you." Ashton said a little too enthusiastically.

"okay." I said with a little laugh "but im sure that wont be necessary." Like he would do anything with all these people around.

We quickly walked over, grabbed my stuff and went back to the talk where the guys were. "See told you nothing would happen."

"I knew you would be fine. I just wanted to walk with you." Ashton whispered in my ear. Sending shivers down my spine. Was it just me or is he flirting, not that I mind because he is cute, with his light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey stop flirting with my sister." Emmett shouted making me blush. Damn him.

"It's not my fault she's so hot." Was his response making my blush an even darker shade of red.

"To bad for you she's taken." He Grinned Back. For a minute Ashton looked defeated, until I spoke up "Actually Em I broke up with James before we moved here."

"Why? What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now!"

"I'll kill that Fucker. Did he hurt you?"

At his words my eyes started to water and I didn't want to cry in front of all these people.

I never told him about the relationship James and I had and I don't think that I was ready to right now.

"Just drop it Em. We will talk about this later."

The bell rang. Thank god, saving me from further embarrassment. I said bye to the guys and went of to find my locker. I had history then gym. I hate gym. Gosh I hate gym.

I was looking my schedule trying to figure out where the hell my class was at, not paying attention to where I was going, when I ran into something hard. Causing me to fall on my ass with"oomph".

I quickly looked up to where an angelic voice was asking me if I was okay. But the sight before took my breath away.

"Hello are you okay?" He asked again. Bringing me out of my staring state.

"Yeah Im fine." I almost whispered. What's wrong with me. He's just a guy. A very sexy green eyed guy. With that auburn tousled sex hair that is just begging to have my fingers run through.

He held out his hand to help me up, so I hurried up and took it.

"Good watch where you're going next time!" he said walking away.

"Prick" I muttered under my breath.

Well hell this pretty boy is so damn rude. He acts like I did the shit on purpose.

I finally found my locker, got my books and headed of to class.

EPOV

All through out the day I kept hearing about the new kids. The guys kept talking about how hot the girl was. Some of there comments weren't so nice. I just ignored them. They also talked about how big the boy was. I was damned there sick of hearing about them. Who the hell cares?

Finally it was lunch time. I headed to my locker to put my books away, and then went straight to my car. We Cullen's and Hales don't eat at the school. We almost always go out to lunch. That cafeteria shit is nasty anyway.

I made my way out to the parking lot, where Jasper, Alice and Rose where already waiting. Jasper and Ali where in his car, while rose was leaning up against mine.

"Get ur Ass of my car." I yelled at her. There was no joking she knows that I love that car and is she scratches it im going to be pissed.

"Fuck you" she said flipping me the bird. She then went to the passenger side and slipped into her seat. Jasper then shouted from his car "What took you so long dude?"

"I had to stop at my locker."

I climbed into my car and turned on the radio. Clair de Lune blasted through the speakers. Backing out of my parking space (yes I have my own or at least people know its mine they wouldn't dare cross me.) I sped down the street to the local diner. Everyday last year we would spend at the diner, for lunch that is because the cafeteria food was just down right disgusting.

Pulling into the diner parking lot I parked in the back corner so that no one would slam there car doors into mine. I got out and ran around to rose's side of the car to open her door. Just because her and I fight doesn't mean that im not a gentleman to my lady.

Walking into the diner we took our usual seat in the booth in the back corner. It's more private, so we can talk without worrying about who was listening to our conversation. After we sat down the waitress sally, owner of this place, walked over to our table.

"Hey kids! How's it going? We missed yall over the summer." She said

"It was okay. We are just happy that for most of us it's our last year. So how are you? sally how was your summer?" I asked curiously she was a really nice older lady and I was usually respectful to my elders.

"Im good. I can't believe that your gonna be gone after this year. I will miss you all, but im sure miss rose will still come back to visit next year right?" she said speaking to rose.

"Of course ill come and visit I may have to make some new friends just so that I can keep the back booth."

"That's fine dear. Well let's let you order. Im guessing the usual for you all."

We all replied with a "yes" or "uh huh". Im gonna miss this after this year but im finally getting out of this small town.

We took our time getting back to the school. Once we got there, I mentally cured myself. _Ur gonna be late for class dickhead_.

Damn it. My dad is gonna have my head so I hurried off to my locker. I grabbed my books for lit. Closed my locker and just as I was turned around to head to my class I was hit my something. Or rather someone.

Looking down I saw a very beautiful brunette girl. I've never seen her before. I was stunned by her beauty. I almost forgot where I was going and what I was doing. I was pissed now I was really gonna be late for class. I asked her if she was alright. Then went back to ass mode. "Good watch where you're going."

As I walked away from her I swear I heard her call me a prick under her breath but I couldn't be sure.

I made it through the door of my class just as the bell sounded.

"Aww it's nice to see you will be joining us today Mr. Cullen. Why don't you take a seat?" Mr. Mason said

I quickly took a seat next to this big burley guy. I haven't seen him here before so I suspected he was the new guy. All those rumors about his being big weren't a lie.

He was a little intimidating.

"Yo what's up? Im Emmett swan."

"Edward Cullen." I said. So you're the new kid? The Chiefs son?" I asked curious.

"You look surprised, but I guess that's to be expected when I really don't look a thing like him." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah well I expected you to be some scrawny nerd that was the poster child for those about the influence commercials." I said truthfully. He seemed like a cool down to earth guy and I guess I should have listened to Alice. She's never wrong. She's gonna lay the "I told you so's" on thick when she sees me later.

"Haha that's to damn funny. Im far from that. Just because im his son doesn't mean I don't party it up. Me and my sister where big partiers in phoenix. I myself am like a legend. I used to have the biggest and best parties around and always had the best party favors." He nudged me winking.

"Well then you would def fit in with me and my friends. We are the big party throwers around here. Everyone comes to ours."

"Sounds good. When's your next party? Cuz I haven't had a good fix in a while and im dyeing over here."

"Next weekend. You should come. Hey and you can bring Ur sister." I wonder if that girl I bumped into in the hallway was his sister. They do have the same color hair. Maybe.

"Yeah she would def be up for it. She told me she just broke up with her boyfriend before we got here." He said. "I really wish she would have told me before so I could have kicked the shit out of him." I think he said that last part to himself but I wasn't sure.

"Have you met my sister yet?" he asked me.

"No I don't think so but this girl did almost knock me down in the hallway on my way here. I have never seen her before." I told him truthfully.

"Oh well then that was her cuz she's the biggest klutz around. Ur lucky she only ran into and didn't trip you." He laughed

"Yeah well I may have been a little rude to her but I was running last so I didn't have time to talk. I should probably apologize when I see her."

"Haha that you should cuz she can be a major bitch if you get on her bad side and believe me you don't want to be. The things she's done to people back home."

I made a mental note to myself to tell her im sorry when I see her again. I sure as hell don't need any drama this year.

Class ended shortly after our conversation. I slipped out of the class room and headed off to my last class gym. I love gym. I went into the locker room and quickly got dressed in my gym closes. I had this class with Alice so as I headed out I looked around for her only to find her sitting the brunette girl that ran into me in the hallway. Well here goes nothing I said to myself as I walked over to them. They where sitting on the bleachers waiting for class to start.

"Hey Alice" I wanted to start off slow so she doesn't get scared away.

"Oh Hello Edward. This is my new friend Bella. Bella this is my brother Edward." She turned around a looked at me. Almost instantly her smile faded into a frown. She didn't speak a word. She just turned the other way.

"Im sorry" I blurted out "I was running late for class and I was a little pissed off at myself not you. So im truly sorry."

She turned back around to look into my eyes. She must have saw that I was being genuwine because she smiled a little and said that it was no big deal and that she understands. I didn't have a chance to talk any further with her or Alice because the coach walked in and called attendance.

"Sit down everyone. Im gonna call you one by one to come down and stand in line. Im gonna go in alphabetical order."

"Alice Cullen" she jumped down into her spot.

"Edward Cullen"

"Tyler Crowley"

He went throw a whole bunch I really wasn't paying to much attention.

"Ashton Martin"

"Lauren Mallory"

"Michael Newton"

Bla Come on already I want to get on with class.

"Jessica Stanley"

"And last but not least Isabella Swan"

"Please call me Bella" she told him taking her spot at the end of the line. He gave us the rules and his grading procedures and then told us we had open gym. I decided to shoot some hoops, while Alice talked to Bella on the bleacher some more. Finally the bell rang. So I rushed into the locker room to get changed so that I could head home. I couldn't get Bella out of my head and I started to feel bad because I have a girlfriend. _What's wrong with me? _

I waited out side of the girl's locker room for Alice to come out. With her was Bella I kind of wish that I could talk to her like Alice does. Alice didn't see me so I snuck up on her.

"BOO" I shouted. She jumped out of her skin and then turned around and yelled at me." Damn it Edward im gonna beat the shit out of you." Bella just laughed at us.

We all started to walk down the hall toward the parking lot when someone's phone started to go off. I guess it was Bella's since I didn't recognize the ringtone.

She quickly picked it up. "Hey bro". She said.

She talked to him for a couple more mins before hanging up. "What did he want?" My nosey sister asked her. "Oh he said something about having to study or some shit so he can't take me home." She said like it was nothing.

Alice then quickly told her that she and jasper could give her a ride. I wish I could give her a ride. _Shut it you already have a girlfriend_.

"No that's alright Alice. One of his friends offered to give me a ride." When she said that something inside me sparked. Was it jealousy? No I couldn't be I've only known this girl for a couple of hours.

"Ohhhh which one? Is it that cute brown haired one? What's his name Ashton?" Alice asked. Her questions made me mad. I want to give Bella a ride not some stranger who could rape her. _You're a stranger too_. Damn it I got to stop talking to myself.

As we got to the parking lot she headed of toward Ashton's car, which he was leaning against with a smug smile. I wanted to walk over to him am knock his head off. Me jealous? Why now? Why over this girl I just met? I wish I could figure this all out!

She hollered by to us and was gone. I quickly got into my car where rose was waiting. I didnt say a word to her and she didn't say anything to me either.i dropped her off at her house and went home. My life just got turned upside down and I didn't know what I was gonna do about it.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**I promise I will try harder to get at least one chapter out a week if not more. **

**Thanks again. And please if anyone wants to help me with Ideas and such please do.**

**~H3ath3rCull3n~**


	5. chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer Owns.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

The drive to my house was quiet.

Ashton didn't talk which is weird because he talked to me a lot at lunch. Also he seemed very nervous about something. I wonder what could be making him this way. Since he wasn't talking a chalked it up to him being tired from school. I didn't really know him so it wasn't my place to ask.

When we arrived at my house, the driveway was empty, but I guess I wasn't really surprised I mean my dad is the chief of police around here and Emmett well he stayed after school obviously. I was glad no one was home because I wanted sometime to myself.

Once he pulled up in my driveway, I took off my seat beat and opened the car door. As I put my feet on the ground, Ashton pulled my attention back on him. "Bella?"

"Yes?" okay so this was getting a little strange and I was truly curious as to why he looked so damn nervous.

"Um…. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me next weekend? The Cullen's are throwing a party. You could go as my date?" now I understand. Damn I've only been here one day. This is probably because he found out I broke up with my boyfriend.

"Yeah sure. That's cool"

"So ill pick you up at around 8 on Friday night! Is that alright? Oh and we should probably exchange cell numbers?"

"Yeah that's fine. Here hand me your cell."

He quickly handed it over. I added myself to his contacts then took a picture of me to go with my number. Then I proceeded to use his cell to call my own.

"Now you have my number and a picture to go along with it. And I have Ur number."

He looked up and smiled. I couldn't help myself and snapped a quick picture of him.

"And look now I have a picture of you too."

He just laughed. "Well I guess ills see you tomorrow Bella goodnight."

"Goodnight Ashton" I quickly walked up to my house. I ran up the stairs to the front porch and unlocked the door. Once I was inside I ran up to my room and locked the door. Gosh today had been one hell of a day.

I lay down on my bed and decided to take a small nap. It felt like I was only out 10 mins before my phone started ringing in my pocket I pulled it out and read the caller id. ALICE.

What the hell how did she get my number? Better yet how did I have hers?

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone. This conversation is gonna be kind of weird considering the circumstances.

"Hey Bella! I know your probably like what the hell how did she get my number but while you where changing I took the liberty of putting my number in your phone and I saved mine on yours. I hope you don't mind because we are gonna be really good friends and I don't want to creep you out." She said all in one breathe. Damn this girl is mighty hyper.

"Oh no its fine I was just a little confused that's all. So what's up butter cup?"

"I was wondering if your coming to our party this weekend it's gonna be off the hook. We gonna have lots of booze and some other goodies. I heard you like to party so I thought that I would ask you. Also we could totally have a sleep over. You haven't met rose yet, she Edwards girlfriend" a ripe right in my heart. "She's really cool. So what do you say?"

"Yeah I was totally going to come Ashton asked me on a date. I told him I would go with him. You could come over before and help me get ready if you want to? Then I can just bring an over night bag to your house with me."

"So totally awesome. That's a good idea. Your totally lucky Ashton asked you out he's a hottie! But anyway im gonna let you go, I ill see you tomorrow at school you can sit with me and my family at lunch okay... ttly."

"Cool bye"

Well that was a weird conversation. I got up and made my way down stairs only a little after 5pm, so I decided to make dinner for Charlie and Emmett. I quickly took out everything that I needed to make spaghetti, really fast and easy because I was tired and I also have some homework.

Just as I was finishing dinner Emmett busted through the door.

"Hunny im Home." I didn't say anything I was waiting for it. 3...2...1 "is that food I smell."

Right on time it's just like Emmett to notice food before anything else. "Yes Emmett I just got done cooking dinner."

He walked into the kitchen and gave me a hug. "You're awesome bells and its spaghetti."

"You're welcome Em. Just clean up the mess when you're done eating im gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Okay that's cool."

"Oh and hey Em before I go did you hear about the party this weekend Alice and Edward Cullen are throwing this weekend?"

"Yeah I met Edward he's in one of my classes. He's seems like a cool guy. He told me about the party and told me to invite you. So you wanna ago?"

"Im kind of already going and I have a date?" I said nervously. Emmett can be over protective sometimes.

"WHAT? WITH WHOM??" he hollered jumping out of his seat.

"Geez Em calm down. Im going with Ashton He asked me when he dropped me off at home earlier."

"Are you serious I asked him to give you a ride home and here he is hitting on you? Im gonna beat his ass." He was really getting worked up now.

"No Em. Your Not, im a big girl and I can do what ever the hell I want to. So you just stay out of it. He's a really nice guy. If he gives me any trouble you will be the first to know." I told him hoping that it would hold him off from beating the crap out of Ashton.

He gave me a sad pout the sighed." Okay but you better let me know if he tries to pull any stunts understand."

"Yeah Em got ya loud and clear."

I then went up to my room. I grabbed my clothes towel and toiletries and went to take a shower. When I was done I went off to my room and did my home work. I only had a little so it didn't take me long then I drifted off into an Edward Cullen dream filled night.

* * *

**It was a little short but im gonna try and write another one right now!**

**Thanks for reading please review. **

**~H3ath3rCull3n~**


End file.
